This invention relates to a composite structure for electronic components comprising a base substrate formed with a depression on one flat side and a cover layer disposed on the flat side structured by the depression to cover the depression and form a hollow structure. The invention further relates to a method for producing a composite structure of the foregoing type in which a flat side of a base substrate is provided with a depression, and the flat side of the base substrate structured by the depression is then covered with a cover layer to form a hollow structure.
In microelectronics, electronic components are known which have various functions and applications, such as integrated circuits, vacuum diodes or flat-panel displays for flat video screens. They have hollow structures, some of them open and some of them fully enclosed. The hollow structures are generally made by first creating depressions in one flat side of a base substrate, especially by selective etching, and then covering them with a layer which is applied to the flat side of the base substrate which has thus been structured by the etching, and then enclosed at least in the direction of the structured flat side, in a manner forming the hollow structures.
In the aforementioned hollow electronic component structures, the application of the layer covering the depressions is very expensive and also problematic, because in applications in the microelectronic field, even the slightest impurities can result in the rejection of the component and therefore must be avoided.
Furthermore, some components of this kind, especially flat panel displays, are difficult and expensive to produce, since the structuring operations required to manufacture them are difficult to carry out, and since it is also necessary that the structuring of the flat side of the base substrate, and hence the topography of the components, be extremely precise.